Dreams of Freedom
by SelfSeeker
Summary: A near death experience causes a 6 year old Luffy to awaken the consciousness of 'D'. With help from all the legends of 'D', he embarks on his quest for freedom armed with unparalleled wisdom and strength. Warnings: EmpatheticLuffy ,OOCLuffy, GodlikeLuffy.
1. Awakening

I don't own One Piece and I'm not a money hungry whore.

**I don't know where this journey will end, but I know where it starts.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

It reeked of blood. Blood and Death.

The sight of blood oozing from his wounds made him almost faint. But the mind numbing pain held him to this reality long enough for him to run. The excessive adrenaline pumping through his veins gave him a shot at survival.

'I don't want to feel this pain. It hurts so goddamn much. I don't want to die. Not now. Not like this' Luffy's thoughts raced through his mind.

He kept on running, afraid, of his own mortality. He had never felt so helpless, so terrified before.

* * *

It all started in East Wind, when Luffy asked Makino (The Inn keep) if he could have some boar meat. "Sorry, Luffy-chan, I don't have any meat right now. The hunters aren't back with fresh supplies yet. You'll have to wait till tomorrow."

Luffy's brain then shifted Boar meat to priority number one. So he decided to go hunt for one himself despite his ineptitude to do so. All he could think about was how he could get his fix today. When he finally found a bunch of them, he decided to wait until the smallest one separated from the herd and then knock him out with a rock. But as soon as he leapt out to put his carefully thought out plan to execution, Mama Boar caught scent of him and rushed to protect her child from this ridiculous ape. She impaled him with her tusks and his abdomen got ripped open and blood flowed profusely. His immediate instinct of survival forced him to run as fast as possible back towards East wind.

"Heeeeelp me, I'm scaaaaared" he shouted. But he was all alone for miles. No one heard his desperate plea for help.

He kept on running until his legs gave out from underneath him. Mama Boar picked up on the fact that he was done for and moved in for the kill. Luffy locked eyes with her and he could feel her fury, malevolence and intent to kill. He realised, in that instant, that these were to be his last thoughts.

"I want to live. To be free again. I WANT TO LIVE!"

And then everything changed.

A voice arose from within him, a voice so terribly powerful that it shook the skies and proclaimed

"LIVE ON! EMBLAZON THE WORLD WITH THE WILL OF D"

And from that moment on he was able to feel the world around him as he never felt it before. He felt as if he was the very ground he was standing on, the very air that he was breathing, the very space in which he existed. And when he focused on the boar, he became one with it, conscious of every feeling of Mama Boar's mind and the very beat of her heart. He sensed fear, naked and pure. But not for her life but for her child's. And then a feeling of motherly love overcame him as he realised his mistake. He reached out to her consciousness to apologise and when she sensed his feelings she was overcome with relief. She understood that he grieved over his actions. And then Luffy instructed her to carry her to East Wind so that he could be treated. But he felt more alive than ever. His pain subsided when the Bliss of oneness with the universe swept over him. And then he closed his eyes.

* * *

Makino was tending to her customers when she saw a boar roaming the streets with a child on its back. At that moment she realised it was Luffy, and she was overcome with terror. For a moment she stood frozen to the ground, only to realise that he was in urgent need of help and rushed forward to save him. She could see that he was gravely injured and if it had not been for that boar, he might have died. She quickly took him to the Inn, and cleaned his wound and bandaged him. By that time he had a terrible fever and had lost consciousness. She kept on crying as she nursed him, for she was like a mother to him and to lose him would mean losing a part of her.

"Please get better, Luffy" she prayed as she wept. Her tears started to wet his bandages and she had to redo them all over again. She kept praying and praying and praying until the break of dawn.

* * *

Luffy opened his eyes, only to find someone towering over him, grinning widely. He had long hair, a free flowing moustache and a Straw hat.

"Shishishishi, Nice to finally meet you Monkey D. Luffy. I am Gol."

Luffy felt a deep sense of attachment to this man, as if he had known him all this while. He felt like he could trust him with his life and know for a fact that he would take care of him.

"Nice to meet you too, Gol. Except for that moustache. That is creeping me out."

Gol's jaw dropped.

"Well, Luffy you're just a child. This moustache is a big turn on for women" he snorted as his self-esteem took a beating.

"But you must be wondering, why I am here to meet you and where we are currently"

"Yeah, now that I think of it, I was chasing a boar and got hurt but then someone spoke from inside of me and then I felt as if I had become…..everything. Was it you who spoke?" Luffy asked.

"It was indeed me who saved your life Luffy. I gave you a glimpse of your destiny and I can teach you how to control it. That's why I have brought you here, inside your own consciousness so that we can talk, without interruptions. But first, I need to ask you something. Think carefully and only then answer. What do you wish for the most, in this world?"

Luffy was puzzled. He felt incredibly hungry and wanted to say food. But from within him arose, his deepest desires. And he felt that he could share it with him.

"To experience freedom and friendship. To not be afraid anymore. To not be alone anymore".

Gol felt immense happiness and he said" Shishishishishi, The Will is strong in you Luffy. I am really happy that you have inherited the Legacy of D. I shall help you achieve complete freedom and experience true friendship. I shall help you become the next PIRATE KING"

"You have unlocked the consciousness of D. Now you need to go back because people who care about you, are worried sick. Just, don't tell them about me or what we talked about. You need to keep it a secret. Do you promise?"

"Ok. I wouldn't have mentioned seeing a funny looking guy with a creepy moustache anyway."

Gol sweat-dropped.

"Hey, my moustache is super cool. It is cooler than you'll ever be." His self-esteem lowered as he realised that he was insulting a 6 year old.

"Remember that you are the only one who can see or hear me. I'll explain everything later today and this will all make sense to you then. And I'll help you realise your dreams, kid."

"It'll be fun, shishishishi. Thanks Gol". For the first time, in a long time, he felt not alone.

And then he woke up.

* * *

He found Makino and the Mayor watching over him as he opened his eyes. Makino's eyes were red and puffed up from crying and not sleeping.

"Don't worry Makino. I'm feeling much better now. I'm sorry for making you worry like this. I promise I won't let it happen again."

"Luffy you must never put yourself in danger like this again. What if you had died" Makino cried.

"That's why I told you kid, adventuring in the jungle is dangerous" said the Mayor.

He tried to get up but the pain came surging back. So he stayed put. Makino brought him food in his bed and started nursing him back to health. After they had left him, Gol materialised from nowhere and sat in the air.

"Cooool. You can flyy!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"So now you begin to respect me boy. Though walking on air is a technique I can teach you too."

"You can! That's awesome."

"Yup. Because I'm Gol D. Roger. The previous pirate king."

It was Luffy's turn to jaw drop. His eyes bulged out as he realised who he was talking to.

"But weren't you supposed to be dead?" Luffy asked.

"I am a spirit, Luffy. But I'll come to that in a moment. This is where my explanation begins, Luffy. Sit tight. Have you ever wondered what the D. in your name means? Did anyone ever tell you?"

"All I know is that gramps has the same middle name. And he never told me anything about it."

"Garps has always been an idiot. He and I were rivals back in the day. Though I always kicked his ass" boasted Roger.

"But Grandpa always said that you were an amateur compared to him and that he kicked your butt every time and you ran away like a little b**ch."

"GARPS SAID THAT! The world knows how I owned him in every single one of our encounters and yet he dare defile innocent minds with his bullshit. But I'll deal with him when he comes here, in the Spirit world."

"Anyway, what he should have told you is that you are not an ordinary child. The 'D' in your name means that it is your destiny to change the world."

" Long ago, in a time known as the Void century, we, who carry the will of 'D' were emperors. We were born to rule for we did not lust after power but only to experience freedom and help the people we care about. We had the consciousness of 'D' that helped us empathise with the world, helped us to be one with it. But we were betrayed by our closest advisors ,The Gorosei, and our legacy was forgotten. We cared for freedom while they lusted for power and thus the world was thrown into chaos. The Gorosei and a few filthy marines have corrupted this world. And that is where you come in , Luffy. You are the one who has unlocked the Consciousness of 'D' after me. You can be one with this world. Use that power for good, Just as you value your freedom above all else, you need to help other people become free from this tyranny."

"The consciousness of 'D' will enable you to merge your consciousness with your surroundings and call upon the help of all the Legends of 'D' like me, whenever you want. But you need to train a lot to control this power. You must have immense mental fortitude to not lose yourself in that power."

" Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Luffy exhaled deeply and focused " Today when I was about to die, I felt absolutely helpless. My freedom was taken from me. It felt so suffocating. I'll never allow someone to do the same to me again or to anyone that I care about. I'll defeat anyone who tries. For that freedom, I'll become '**The next Pirate King'**"

Roger was taken aback by the resolve and unwavering determination of this 6 year old. But this was to be expected from someone who possessed the Will of D.

Roger said "I'll help you become my successor, Luffy. Get ready for the greatest adventure of your life."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES

_This is my first ever fanfic. Hope you guys like it. I know Roger dominated this first chapter but that's to be expected of The Pirate King and I needed to set the plot. Luffy,at the end, has now become more determined,serious than before and baddass Luffy is gonna come up in the next chapter when the training begins. Looking forward to your reviews._


	2. Oneness

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and I'm still and will be as broke as I was when I started writing this fic. Not doing it for money.

**The most important things in life are the ones that are the hardest to describe.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Oneness**

On a cold, rainy day in the East Wind village ,you could chance upon a young boy staring into empty space with intensity as if he was trying to grasp something really important. Ask him about what he was doing and he gives you the 'Stink Eye' and runs away.

"Luffy , I'm tryin to tell you something important so at least try and stay focused, you brat"

Luffy stopped looking morose and looked up with droopy eyes "But I don' get it! It's confusing me Roger Sensei?"

Roger felt secretly smug at being called sensei by Garp's grandson. "Oh, this is gonna piss him off so much. The grandson of the Hero of the Marines is training to be the Pirate King. Shishishishi"

Roger then thought long and hard about how he could explain Cosmic Consciousness to a 6 year old.

"Luffy, You have a power that can allow you to become one with your surroundings. In the beginning you can merge your consciousness with passive beings like trees and then move up to animals and finally empathise with a human being"

"But to completely master this power, you must go within. Start focusing on your thoughts and who is it that is actually experiencing these thoughts. As you delve deeper and deeper, you will find your true identity as a Legend of 'D'. Then you will be able to start becoming one with nature. Just like when your deepest instinct of survival kicked in you brought out that latent power and achieved oneness. But now you must replicate those results using your will-power."

"When I was kickin' ass in the New World, people started this rumor that I have the ability to listen to the voice of things. That power is the same , as the one that you have now awakened. And now I will help you master it."

Luffy still looked puzzled "Listening to the 'voice' of things? What does that mean, sensei?"

"Brat, you now have the power to restore peace to this world. But to do that you must realise the truth behind people. All people who do bad things aren't bad and all the people who claim to be doing good ain't good either. You need to step into someones shoes to really understand them. This power will help you listen to the deepest, innermost voice that heralds the dawn of truth. You can listen to a person's heart and realise if they value freedom or curb it."

Luffy started grinning"So, this power will let me find out if someone is good or bad! Coool"

"Unfortunately, life isn't so simple Luffy. Sometimes people do bad things to protect the ones they love from harm. You must save those people from the evil that they would be facing. You must protect their freedom in order to become free yourself"

Strangely enough Luffy understood what his Spirit Sensei was trying to say. Mainly because he already felt that way. He really hated if someone hurt the people he loved and if someone tried to oppress people just because they could. He had already resolved to sail the seas, kickin' major evil butt and being free in the true sense of the word.

"Sure Sensei" he said strengthening his resolve. "I'll have the most freedom under the skies and will help all those who have lost theirs."

Roger was taken aback by the level of understanding this snot-nosed fur ball was capable of. He had the perfect disposition for an Emperor. Empathy rooted in Ambition. He was the perfect person to destroy the current oppressive plague known as The Gorosei. But to do that he must experience the sorrow left in the wake of their tyranny. For which he needed to go Raftel, which required immense power and a family of Nakama.

"Come now kid. I'll start teaching you how to control this power. Start by sitting down with your legs crossed and close your eyes. Now try to regulate your breathing. Inhale deeply, Exhale sharply. Keep doing that until you are able to effortlessly do it. This will calm your mind and then when you focus your mind on something, you will be able listen to its heart. The more you practise, more easily you will be able to listen"

Luffy practised this breathing exercise day and night under a tree. He withstood intense heat, and chilling cold. The only thought that raced through his mind was of those few moments of Cosmic Consciousness. Never had he felt so free, so powerful. All he wanted was to feel that expansion of Consciousness. It didn't matter to him if it kept raining or if there were scorching sun-rays, he kept going, fully focused in his endeavour.

And then it happened.

He was meditating when he suddenly felt a calmness come over him. It was as if he was in complete control of his life and no thought dared enter his mind without his permission. He then tried to focus his attention on something. He tried to think of Makino but it didn't work. He tried to think of Mama Boar but to no avail. Then he remembered. He must start with Nature in its truest form: Trees. He remembered the tree he had sat under, the same tree Grandpa Garp left him under when he left for Marine duty. He remembered crying at being left alone ,and the sadness on Grandpa's face. But he also remembered the shade of the tree that protected him from the heat. He focused on the tree, trying to visualise the leaves and the roots when he felt it's presence. It was a presence that he felt had existed for eternity. There was immense wisdom in that presence and as soon he reached out for it he heard the voice call out to him "The true heir must return. Earth has long suffered from grievous injuries. We have long awaited your return, old friend." And then he felt as if the tree had enveloped him in its presence as if to protect it from all harm that may befall him. " Your destiny has arrived. The one who shall give you the means to oppose injustice has landed on this island. Go forth and reclaim what is rightfully yours."

When Luffy came out of the state of oneness, he saw Roger grinning foolishly.

"I remember when I had heard my first voice. There is no feeling that compares. You must travel the world and hear all the anguish and all the hope. You must become free. And the means to do so has just arrived on this island. I can feel that one of my nakama will set you on your path, Luffy. Your journey begins now. But don't you go telling him anything about me or your power. It's our little secret."

Luffy, was puzzled as he didn't know what the Wise tree spirit and Roger Sensei were talking about.

His hunger then took hold of him and he decided to go to Makino and demand food like he had always done. But he was surprised to see new customers filling up the bar. Then a voice rang out across the room

"The rum is on me lads. So drink up until the wee hours"

And they all cheered

"HERE'S TO SHANKS, AND TO THE RED HAIRED PIRATES"

* * *

**A year later.**

" LEMME JOIN YOU, PLEEEASE" Luffy cried out .

"Hahahahahaha, you can't handle being a Red Hair Pirate, Luffy. You can't even swim and you want to roam the seas. Hahahahaha"

Luffy cringed as Shanks made fun of him in front of the whole crew. He thought that he must prove his toughness against these awe inspiring pirates to impress them.

"Here ,look at this scar I received while fighting a boar a year ago." He said while pointing to his abdomen.

The Red Haired Pirates were left speechless. The scar was a really long intense one hinting at the fatality of the injury that caused it.

"Luffy, I really like your desire to become a pirate but you're too young and weak to join us. Besides you can't swim and you'll be always in danger on the seas. Wait for a few years , get stronger and then set out."

Luffy had been meditating intensely for the entirety of this one year and he had reached the stage where he could sense primal emotions from animals and humans now. And all he could feel from Shanks was stark, unadulterated protective love. He knew at that instant that Shanks really cared about his safety and was masking his concern under that stupid layer of insults.

"Remember this Shanks, I will become a greater pirate than you are. Just you wait."

"You're years too early to even think about beating me, you lil' punk" he grinned.

The crew celebrated to Luffy's determination and drank a lot of rum. Luffy on the other hand kept on filling his face with whatever he could find. He tasted a really weird looking fruit, just as the bandit leader Haguma stormed in the Inn.

"Get me all the sake there is you wench" he ordered Makino

"We've finished all the sake and I apologise for that. Here, have the last bottle that we have" said Shanks

And suddenly Haguma smashed the bottle on his head in a violent fit of rage. "I've killed 56 people, you piece of shit. I can do it again. Don't take me so lightly. I'm Haguma the Bandit, bitch. "

Shanks was too busy taking in the grandeur of this supposed killer of 56 men and was too dumbstruck by his stupidity to even respond.

"You're lucky that I didn't finish you off right now. Let's leave this shithole, boys. This place reeks of amateurs." Haguma said as he exited the bar.

Luffy was enraged at this act of aggression and at Shanks for not responding. But when he looked at Shanks all he could feel was selfless concern. He saw him looking at Makino and then at the bar.

"He did it so her bar wouldn't get destroyed in the fight. I have trained this lad well." said a recently materialised Roger.

"Remember this lesson, Luffy. Your pride is nothing when compared to the welfare of your loved ones. And Congratulations." he said in full Sensei Mode

He felt kinda sad that Shanks couldn't retaliate and kinda confused at Roger's congrats when Lucky Roo shouted

"What a clumsy captain we have here boys" and then they all had a good laugh at their Captain's expense.

Luffy was laughing loudly too when Shanks pulled him by the cheeks to lightly reprimand him for laughing at him.

Shanks kept on pulling his cheek and it kept on stretching.

Then the entire room went silent and everyone's jaw dropped.

"LUFFY! Did you eat the weird fruit that we had brought inside that chest" Shanks shouted.

" . I was hungry and it looked good. It tasted really weird though" he said revoltingly

"That was an incredibly rare devil fruit you idiot. Akuma no Mi or Rubber Rubber fruit. It has now made you a rubberman in exchange for your ability to swim."

Luffy sweat dropped "I won't be able to swim anymore! Nooooo"

* * *

**2 Months later**

Haguma returned to East Wind , in the absence of Shanks and started harassing Makino again.

"Come here, you serving wench. Serve us some sake and show us a good time" Haguma snorted.

Luffy lost his cool and pounced on Haguma , who then kicked him in the gut. To his surprise Luffy's body stretched. He then decide to sell Luffy to a Tenryubito and reap rich porfits. In his greed, Haguma forgot all about Makino and proceeded to transport Luffy to the nearest Slave Auction.

Luffy sighed in relief as Makino was out of danger. Then Roger reminded him that his dream of Piracy would be over even before it begins. They both sweat dropped and panicked .

But then Roger felt his presence. "You don't need to worry Luffy. You'll be safe now."

As soon as Shanks entered in his line of sight, he could fell an intent to kill coming from him. An intent so strong that even he cowered before it even though it wasn't directed at him.

"You hurt me and I keep quiet. Hurt my friends and you pay with your life"

Lucky Roo open fired.

Ben slashed through the bandits.

All of his crew lay dead at his feet. Haguma used his last resort to escape.

He used a smoke bomb and disappeared with Luffy . When the smoke cleared they realised he had also run off with Makino as hostage.

Shanks got seriously pissed off. His rage manifested into unconscious Armament Haki. He quickly found out Haguma using Observation Haki.

"Leave Luffy kun alone you perverted pig" screamed Makino

"Shut up wench or I'll destroy this pretty face of yours"

Luffy and Rogers both went into insanely angry mode. The aura that Luffy gave off conveyed one and only one intention. ANNAHILATE HAGUMA AT ALL COSTS. That intense feeling of impending doom overcame haguma and he scrambled for his gun.

He took his aim and shot at Luffy.

Makino had felt that intent to kill Luffy gave off too. And she realised what Haguma would do.

Then she did what only a mother could. She sacrificed herself for her child. She shielded him.

As she fell into the pool two things happened:

1. Luffy felt and odd sensation of relief from Makino as she watched him , unharmed. And then there was nothing. An absolute silence. He could not longer hear the whispers of her heart. But he still thought he could save her. He jumped after her.

2. Haguma's head was severed from his body the moment he fired the gun.

Luffy weakened by the water gasped for breath but by sheer willpower and raw emotion he held on as he tries to swim ashore with Makino. But the weakness overpowered him and he started to dorwn. But then he felt a surge of Protective Love embrace him and he felt safe again until he saw the torn off arm and the blood. Luffy's brain rejected this reality and shut down temporarily.

When he came to, he started crying uncontrollably. He was grief stricken at the loss of a mother figure and guilt ridden at what his foolishness had cost his mentor.

"SHANKS! I'm so sooory. Makinooo forgiveeee me" He wept and wept and wept.

"Makino gave her life for you. For me ,It's just an arm , Luffy. As long as you're alive"

Rogers then asked him a question . A question that decided his destiny as a Legend of D.

"Do you want to lose your friends like this again, Luffy. Do you wish for this sorrow to overcome you?"

"Never Again."

"Then I shall give you all the power you'll ever need ,kid. Stand up and declare your intent to the world!" he proclaimed

"Shanks, One day I will find myself a crew that is as strong as yours and find the greatest treasure, One Piece. And BECOME THE KING OF PIRATES!"

Shanks was overcome with emotion. Luffy's determination moved him so much that he decided to part with his most prized possession.

"One day when you become a legendary pirate, return this Straw Hat to me. I'll be waiting"

"He reminds me of Captain so much. He'll grow up to become a legendary pirate." Shanks whispered to Lucky Roo

"**Power. Give me unlimited power,Rogers. I will destroy anyone who dares lay a hand on my loved ones again!" he said with fury.**

Besides Luffy , Rogers looked on ahead with intensity as if he could see the future that this young boy would unleash upon the world.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

_Part Deux of Dreams of Freedom_. _Makino's death was the catalyst that brings out insane, power hungry Luffy. This was needed in the story because as Rogers put it, he needs to experience true grief before he can fully empathise with the pain of others. Expect more badass Luffy as he trains some more in the next chapter and finally departs. Thanks for all your love people. Excited about how this will pan out __ Keep em reviews coming. Would love feedback._


End file.
